


The untold story of Scarlette Blakk.

by Emperorslover



Category: Slugterra
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Murder, Childhood Sexual Abuse, F/M, Lemon, OOCness, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperorslover/pseuds/Emperorslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Shane had a daughter ten years before Eli who he didn't know about until she turned 14 and ran away from home, she was 15 when she was kidnapped by Dr Blakk, Will saved her then took her to the surface. But did she want to be saved? And what will she find out about herself on the surface? She returns ten years later not long after Eli dose and gives herself up to let the Shane gang get away but will she tell Blakk to truth on why she stayed away from so long? And what she so worried about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dr Thaddius Blakk and Scarlette Shane

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that I have given Dr Blakk a more humane touch then the show but I still tried to keep as true to the show as I could. 
> 
> All rights of Slugterra go to Nerd Corps. The only character I own is Scarlette.

Doctor Thaddius Blakk was the most evil man in Slugterra, he didn’t care for anyone or anything but himself. So Scarlette couldn’t understand why her heart raced whenever he was around, why she found it hard to breathe when he looked at her. She couldn’t understand why she was attached to the older male, Scarlette was trying to ignore her feelings but it wasn’t working very well. She could tell that her father, Will Shane, was getting worried about her because she was acting weird especially whenever they went up against Dr Blakk. Scarlette was hyperventilating as she was forced to stand in front of Dr Blakk, he was staring down at her with a smirk on his face. She tried to pull herself free from the men holding her in place, it seemed to amuse Dr Blakk as the smirk on his face grew. Scarlette could feel a blush on her face so she looked down at the ground but was forced to look up again by Dr Blakk, he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Scarlette found that she could not take it anymore and fainted.

Thaddius took the young woman out of his goon’s arms and carried her onto his train cart. Thaddius found that the young woman in his arms was different to most people, he wanted her to join him from the first moment he met her and it wasn’t just because she was beautiful. She shifted slightly in his arms, he looked down to see if she was fine. Her red curls almost looked like fire on her pale white skin, Thaddius found it hard not to press his lips against her light pink lips. As she shifted her hair fell away from her neck and Thaddius saw the beginning of a scar at the base of her jaw running down her neck and disappearing behind her shirt, she rolled her head into Thaddius chest and a small smile played along her lips. It had been easy for the brunette haired male to work out the she was attached to him and he planned to use that to his advantage, she knew things that not very many people did. Knew things that only Shanes knew, though there was something that Thaddius could not work was why she was not training as a Shane but then again she had proven that she wasn’t the biggest fan of following the law like her father was but she was loyal and that was something that the chestnut haired industrialist could use. He laid her down in his chair before the train started to move, he was looking over some papers when she came too.

Scarlette opened her clear blue eyes to find that she wasn’t in her bed and was momentarily confused because she was so comfortable before the memory of what happened came to her, she looked around the huge room in a panic before she found Dr Blakk watching her with an amused smile on his face. She was trapped in a room with Dr Blakk, this was not good, not good at all. She franticly looked for the door and found that there was one on the left wall and one behind the large chair, she bit her bottom lip lightly before pushing out of the chair and moving the door on the left wall. Dr Blakk made no motion to stop her as she reached the door, she pressed the button that opened it only to find that she was on a bullet train driving over a bridge that drop in a deep cavern with pointed rocks at the bottom. Scarlette turned to find that she was staring into Dr Blakk’s chest, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she grabbed hold of the older male. She felt a rumble run through the huge chest, she squeezed her eyes as much as she could.

“Please, close the door.” Scarlette managed to eject of her throat, she was having a small panic attack. She felt an arm reach out and the sound of a button being pressed, the sound of wind rushing into the room stopped at the same time as the sound of a door being closed. She let out a sigh and took a few deep breaths to help relax herself until she was pushed against the cold metal of the door, her eyes snapped open as her head snapped up to look at the male who had her trapped.

“Afraid of heights, my dear?” Dr Blakk was clearly amused, out of the corner of her eye she could see one of his hands hovering over the button that opened the door behind her. Scarlette clung to Dr Blakk like her life depended on it, something that the elder male seemed to enjoy.

“What do you want Dr Blakk?” She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, he was so close. _He is evil, he doesn’t care about anyone. He just wants to use me against Father, he doesn’t care about me, and if he finds out about how I feel he will only use that against me,_ Scarlette keep reminding herself.

“Are you going to behave yourself?” Scarlette nodded and she was lifted off her feet, Dr Blakk sat down in his chair and dragged her into his lap. Scarlette was finding it very hard to breathe, an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer into him before he went back to his paper work. Scarlette willed herself to relax before laying her head on his shoulder, she looked down at his paper work. She leaned forward with scrunched eyebrows, the numbers weren’t adding up.

“Is this what you are charging?” Scarlette looked over at the brunette haired male, he shook his head with an unimpressed look. “Then you’re being ripped off. The numbers aren’t adding up right, not to the amount that it is saying that you are meant to be getting, you’re getting a few thousand less than what you are meant too.”

“Really?” Scarlette nodding before she remembered who she was helping, she sent a quiet apology to whoever it was she just doomed. She looked away with a blush when she felt his hand caressing her side, she was forced to look back at Dr Blakk. “Thank you, you just saved me a lot of time and money. You are far more than a beautiful face.”

Scarlette could tell that her face went to a new shade of red, Dr Blakk pulled her face closer to his. “Your being a very good girl and good girls get rewarded.”

He pressed his lips to hers before she could even process what he said, she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted herself in his lap. Dr Blakk pulled her even closer with the one arm he had wrapped around her waist while the other hand started to lightly play with her hair, he took his time with kissing her but she didn’t seemed to mind.

The sound of something hitting the side of the train caused them to pull apart. A small frown grew on Scarlette’s face, one that Thaddius found quite cute, as she looked over to the wall the sound had come from. “Are we still on the bridge?”

“Yes.” Thaddius whispered into her ear. “And we will be for a while.”

Her eyes didn’t leave where the noise had come from but her arms tighten around his neck. “I’ll be safe if I stay with you right?”

Thaddius wasn’t use to the feeling that was growing in his chest from what she just asked, from the way she held onto him. He ran a hand up and down her back in a soothing motion, she finally looked back at him. “Yes, you will be safe with me.”

Her eyes softened and he could tell that she was going to kiss him before the door on the left wall was forced open, she jumped off him as _Will Shane_ pulled himself into the room. He held his hand out to his daughter, her eyes flicked to the outside world over to Thaddius. There was a look of plea in her eyes, the chestnut haired male knew that she wasn’t going to say no to her father but Thaddius was already the bad guy, he could stop her from leaving that train in the first place. With a smirk he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled out his Blaster, pointing it at the blue haired male standing in his doorway. The elder male saw the _Shane’s_ _Slug_ flying behind him, Thaddius didn’t wish to upset the young woman in his arms, so he shot at the male’s feet instead of his body. The blast knocked the blue haired man out of the train cart and onto his Slug, Thaddius stood up and pulled Scarlette through the door behind his chair. They entered a much smaller room with a computer that took up most of the room, Thaddius type a few things on the keyboard and the train shook a little causing the red haired woman to cling onto Thaddius’s arm.

“Scarlette!” She could barely hear her father cry out her name, he sounded far away. Scarlette turned her attention to the smaller room, there was a bed in the corner of the room but not much else. Dr Blakk pulled her onto the bed with him, he sat down and drew her onto his lap. She let go of his arm and placed her hands on his chest, palms flat against the leather jacket.

“You really don’t like heights, do you?” Scarlette shook her head, her bright red ringlets bouncing everywhere. Dr Blakk placed a hand on her cheek, softly guiding her face closer her to his.

“What do you what from me Dr Blakk?” She whispered, almost afraid of the answer but she needed to know what he was plaining on using her for. The elder male raised an eyebrow with a small smirk on his face.

“What do I want from you? Mmm? A lot of different things, my dear.” The brunette haired male stroked her cheek, softly almost lovingly.

“If you want the Shane secrets, I’m sorry, I’ll be nothing but a disappointment to yet another person.” She looked down, tears starting to form in her eyes. Thaddius couldn’t help but get angry at anyone who made her feel like this including himself but he did want her for more than information on Shanes.

“You’re not a disappointment. Why would you think otherwise?” He wiped away the tears falling down her face, she looked up at him through her tears.

“Because my mother left me to die when I turned five because the man she married didn’t want me, I found them again when I turn ten but then her husband... her husband... raped me after I turned fourteen and when my mother found out she tried to kill me. My father found me dying on the side of the street and took me in, when I took him who my mother was he put two and two together, he started training me when he realised but to be honest I don’t want to be a Shane.” Lips were pressed to hers just as she finished, she was pulled into a lying position. She pulled away slightly to look the elder male in the eyes. “Why are you being so kind to me? It isn’t like you at all.”

“I know that here are other ways to get what I want, other ways other than using fear, my dear.” Dr Blakk ran a hand up her arm to the base of her jaw, he ran his thumb over the small part of the scar on her neck. “Did you get this from when your mother tried to kill you?”

Scarlette nodded. “It is much bigger, you’re the first to notice it. Would you like to have a look that the whole thing?”

“I notice a lot of things, my Dear. And I would, on another day, when you a willing to show me more than your scar.” A small blush appeared on Scarlette’s nose but she didn’t look away from his green eyes. “I was left behind by my father when he was ran out of the cavern he had been rip off.”

“So you know what it is like then, you understand what it is like to be left behind, what it is like to be abandoned?”

Thaddius nodded because he did understand how she felt, he brushed the soft curls out of her blue eyes and he let a small smile on his face. This woman was truly different from other people, she was afraid of him but she also trying to understand why he had become the man he is today and she wasn’t judging him. Thaddius almost laughed at himself, he was letting someone in, a Shane no less but she wasn’t like a Shane. She wasn’t like her father, she was more understanding on why people do the things they do. The dark brown haired man ran a hand through the red curls of the young woman in front of him, she closed her eyes and before long she was asleep in his arms. This wasn’t something he was used to, having a woman so close to him who was willing to be there. She could have chosen to go with her father but she had wanted stay with him, then she had opened up, told him things he was sure that she hadn’t tell every many people. And she did it all because she wanted to, not because he had forced her to. She pushed closer to him before sighing, his eyes widened slightly at the word that she sighed before deciding that he wanted to hear her say it again. “Thaddius.”

 

Scarlette opened her eyes and sat up to find that she was in an unfamiliar room and bed, the bed was _gigantic_ with black and red blankets with matching pillows. The room looked like it was belonged to a king, the colours black and red were the main colours throughout the whole room. She pulled herself out of the bed to found that she had been changed for her white shirt, black tights and dark blue denim shorts into silk black pyjamas with a red V on the small pocket that was meant to be sitting over her left breast, the pyjamas were too big for her. She pulled up the trousers so that they won’t drag along the floor and made her way to the large doors, she turned the golden coloured handle to find that it was unlocked. She opened the door and looked out into the hallway, it was long with only two other doors at the end of the passage. Scarlette wandered down the corridor to the other doors, she found the first door was locked with a keypad next to it. She turned to the other door and checked to see if it was unlocked, the handle turned and made a slight clicking noise letting her know that the door was unlocked. She opened the door slightly and had a look to see what was on the other side, it was Dr Blakk’s office and Dr Blakk was sitting at his large desk, working on something. Scarlette timidly moved into the room and over to the older man, she wasn’t sure if she was meant to be in the room or not. Dr Blakk turned in his chair to look at her, she froze, her heart beating at what felt like a hundred mile per hour. Dr Blakk held out a hand to her and she moved over to him, he wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her onto his lap. He turned back to his work, the red headed woman rested her head on his shoulder, she was thankful he had such a large build. Scarlette started to giggle to herself, Dr Blakk looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

“You must really like big stuff.” She giggled, staring up at Dr Blakk unable to keep a straight face. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards before he slipped a hand under the silk pyjama shirt she was wearing and grabbed hold of her left breast, Scarlette let out a tiny grasp as he squeezed.

“Must be why I enjoy your breast so much, my dear.” Scarlette felt her face heat right up, Dr Blakk chuckled before letting go and slipping his hand down to her slightly tone belly. She shyly looked up at the older male before she pressed a kiss in-between his goatee and sideburns, he caught her chin with his free hand and went to kiss her but there was a knock on the door. Dr Blakk let out a sigh before giving permission for the person to enter, the twin brothers known as Lock and Load walked into the room. “Yes.”

Scarlette glared at the twins, they had attacked her father when he had been trying to save her life, he had been riding home with her on the back when they had shot at them, and they had almost killed her. The twins had been saying something to Dr Blakk but she wasn’t listening, Scarlette stomach growled. “I’m hungry.”

She stared at the elder male, Thaddius looked down at her with raised eyebrows. She had interrupted Load but she didn’t seemed to care, the brunette haired male had to stop a smile from playing on his lips. He had an image to up hold, he pressed a button. “Food will be here soon.”

“Will there be tea?” Thaddius had to fight hard not to smile, she was being respectful to him but at the same time completely rude to the Twins. He pressed another button and spoke into the machine.

“Bring me some tea.” He let go of the button before asking, “Happy?”

She wiggled her head from side to side showing that she was unsure, he turned his attention back the ginger twins, they had a confused looks on their faces. They finish their report, at some point the food and tea come in and Scarlette was still glaring at the twins while slipping at her tea. Thaddius found her open dislike of the pair of gingers refreshing, Lock gave her a smile to try and get her stop glaring at him but he got the opposite reaction from what he wanted as she picked up one of Thaddius’s very few paperweights and pegged it at him. It got him right in the middle of his forehead, he pressed his hand to where she had got him. Thaddius was finding it all to amusing for his own good, she wasn’t one to keep her feelings to herself. He had made sure to know what type of woman she was before he had made his move, he wanted to know what to expect from her. Thaddius knew that he should tell that she can’t throw things at his employees but he was enjoying watching her get angry, he found that she was cute when she acted like a five-year-old not getting what she wanted.

“Is that all?” Thaddius demanded, the Twins bowed slightly with their heads.

“Yes.” The pair of gingers turned to leave when Scarlette’s mug smacked Load, bouncing to hit Lock, right in the back of his head.

“It is ‘Yes, Sir’ or ‘Yes, Doctor Blakk’ or ‘Yes, Boss’ to _you_!” The red haired woman hissed at the twins before Thaddius could corrected them himself.

“Sorry, Boss. Yes, Doctor Blakk, Sir.” The Twins left the room, Thaddius looked down that Scarlette and found that she was refusing to look at him. She was focusing more on her food, the chestnut haired man took a hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. He kissed her, he could tell that she knew that she was in trouble with him.

“Don’t throw things at my employees, that aren’t goons, and don’t yell at them if I am here to do, if I am not then you can throw things and yell at them all you like.” He stated in a matter-of-fact way, making sure she knew that he was being serious.

Her crystal blue eyes looked down towards her lap. “Yes, Doctor Blakk, Sir.”

“Yes Thaddius.” He corrected her, her eyes shot back up to look at him. He was serious about that too, a small smile creeped up onto her face.

“Yes, Thaddius.”


	2. Scarlette's Slugs and Singing

Thaddius stared at the down at the teen, she was depressed and he couldn’t figure out why. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to be here, he wasn’t forcing her to stay. The older male had made it very clear that she could leave if she wished but she stayed, he knew that it was because she felt like she was wanted. She knew that her father loved her but that was different from being wanted, Thaddius was starting to get worried about the red haired teen. She wasn’t eating, starting to sleep all day, not talking to anyone, not even him. He looked over to see one of the goons with their slugs on their shoulders, then it hit him. Everyone in SlugTerra had Slugs, even those who didn’t sling and being a Shane she probably was very friendly with her Slugs. The dark brown haired male turn away from the window and started to think of away from getting her Slugs back to her, it wasn’t like he could ask Will Shane for them. He called Maurice into his office, he ordered the other male to retrieve Scarlette’s Slugs without a commotion. Maurice nodded to his boss and left the room, Thaddius was sitting at his desk when there was a small knock on his room.

“Enter.” He looked up as the door opened and Scarlette walked in, her eyes were blood shot and he could were she had had her knees up against her eyes. Thaddius motioned for her to come to him and pulled her into his lap, he forgot sometimes that she was still only a child. She curled up in his lap and cried herself to sleep, he held unlit she fell asleep then started to begin working again. Scarlette shifted in his arms until she was in a more comfortable position, Thaddius looked down at the sleeping teen and let a small smile grow on his face. She was so peaceful when she slept, she had a small smile on her face. Thaddius brushed some hair out of her face before going back to his work for a second time, there was a soft knock on the door. In a soft voice Thaddius spoke, “enter.”

Maurice walked into the room and placed a hand-full of Slugs onto his desk before leaving the room again, the Slugs looked around the room scared until the Thugglet saw Scarlette. It hopped across the deck and onto her shoulder, she groaned and slowly opened her eyes. The Thugglet rubbed his little head against her cheek, she turned her head and a huge smile broke out on her face.

“Mischief!” The red haired teen cried out happily before picking the Slug up and hugging it lightly, the other Slugs chipped happily and she picked them all up and hugged them. Thaddius grinned at her reaction, she looked up at the older male and her smile grew bigger. “You did this for me?”

“I order Maurice to get your Slugs, yes.” He spoke as she was placed her Slugs onto the desk, she then turn around and crush her lips to his. Automatically he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer to him. Her arms where wrapped around his neck, when she did pull away she was breathing hard.

“I love you Thaddius.” She said to him before she crawled off his lap and grabbed her Slugs, all Thaddius could do was watch her leave the room, he had never in his life did he add love into the equation but now that it was there he didn’t want to lose it. 

 

Thaddius Blakk stared that the teenaged girl as she looked around his bedroom, she turned to him with a somewhat embarrassed look on her face. The chestnut haired male didn’t even bother to stop red blush that dusted her nose and cheeks. She looked down before whispering her question, clearly self-conscious of what she was asking.

“Where is the toilet?” Thaddius had to stop himself from laughing at her, it was good that he could hide his emotion quite well. He pointed at the door on the right wall, she looked so mortified that she missed the door. She rushed into the room only to exit about sixty seconds later, her face was the brightest red he had ever seen her go before. He almost had a hard time seeing the difference from her face to her hair, with complete seriousness he raised an eyebrow. “Can I have a shower? … Whoever it was that changed me forgot to give me a pad, so I have had a bit of an accident.”

Thaddius nodded before turning his attention to his book, he left it sitting on his bedside desk. He got himself settle on his bed, his back against the headboard and his legs crossed before starting to read his book. The sound of water running in the background was somewhat soothing to the brunette haired male, he was enjoying the moment when her singing reached his ears.

_“I got my ticket for the long way around,_  
two bottle of whisky for the way,   
and I sure would like some sweet company,   
and I leaving tomorrow, what do you say?

_When I’m gone, when I’m gone,_  
you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone,   
you’re gonna miss me by my hair,   
you’re gonna miss me everywhere, oh,   
you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.

_When I’m gone, when I’m gone,_  
you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone,   
you’re gonna miss me by my walk,   
you’re gonna miss me by my talk, oh,   
you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone. 

_I got my ticket for the long way around,_  
the one with the prettiest of views,   
it’s got mountains, it’s got rivers,   
it’s got sights to give you shivers,   
but it sure would be prettier with you. 

_When I’m gone, when I’m gone,_  
you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone,   
you’re gonna miss me by my walk,   
you’re gonna miss me by my talk, oh,   
you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone. 

_When I’m gone, when I’m gone,_  
you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone,   
you’re gonna miss me by my hair,   
you’re gonna miss me everywhere, oh,   
you’re sure gonna miss me when I’m gone.

_When I’m gone, when I’m gone,_  
you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone,   
you’re gonna miss me by my walk,   
you’re gonna miss me by my talk, oh,   
you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.” 

Thaddius smiled as he listen to her singing, her singing reminded him of his mother. Reminded him of a time when he actually felt loved by someone, his mother was the only person in this world he truly missed. The dark brown haired male placed down his book, closed his eyes and listened as she moved onto her next song.

_“The sun goes down,_  
the stars come out,   
and all that counts,   
is here and now.   
My universe,   
will never be the same,   
I’m glad you came. 

_You cast spell on me, spell on me._  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me.   
And I decided you look well on me, well on me.   
So let’s go somewhere no one else can see, you and me. 

_Turn the lights out now,_  
now I take you by the hand,   
hand you another drink,   
drink it if you can,   
can you spend a little time?   
Time is slipping away,   
away from us so stay,   
stay with me I can make,   
make you glad you came. 

_The sun goes down,_  
the stars come out,   
and all that counts,   
is here and now.   
My universe,   
will never be the same,   
I’m glad you came.   
I’m glad you came. 

_You cast spell on me, spell on me._  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me.   
And I decided you look well on me, well on me.   
So let’s go somewhere no one else can see, you and me. 

_Turn the lights out now,_  
now I take you by the hand,   
hand you another drink,   
drink it if you can,   
can you spend a little time?   
Time is slipping away,   
away from us so stay,   
stay with me I can make,   
make you glad you came. 

_The sun goes down,_  
the stars come out,   
and all that counts,   
is here and now.   
My universe,   
will never be the same,   
I’m glad you came.   
I’m glad you came.   
  
I’m glad you came,   
so glad you came,   
I’m glad you came,   
I’m glad you came. 

_The sun goes down,_  
the stars come out,   
and all that counts,   
is here and now.   
My universe,   
will never be the same,   
I’m glad you came.   
I’m glad you came.” 

The door to the bathroom opened and steam rolled out of the smaller room, Scarlette stepped out with one towel wrapped around her hair and placed on top of her head and the other wrapped around her body, it was twisted at the top to stop it from falling off. The older male lifted one of his eyebrows and Scarlette felt that damn blush grow on her face again, she held her head high and walked over to the bed.

“There was no clean clothes.” She stated in a very matter-of-fact way, she could see the corners of Thaddius’s lips tug upwards, his green eyes flickering to the end of the bed. The red haired teen looked to see a pair of nicely folded clothes wait for her, she smiled her thanks before grabbing the clothes. The walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, she let out a sigh and let the towel drop off. She pulled the clothes out of being folded too find that they were a small black nighty with Thaddius’s red V over the left breast, and a pair of black undies, to her relief there was a pad hidden within the clothes. The nighty slipped on her easily and the silk felt soft against her skin, it swayed against her skin without any resistant. She pulled off the towel on her head and tell in drop to the floor, her wet red curls dropped around her face, she could feel the ends of her hair hitting the back of her bare legs just under her knees. She pulled the door open to find Thaddius was reading a book, waiting for her to come out. He looked over his book at her and that smirk she was slowly starting to love appeared on his face again.

“That looks a lot better then what you were wearing earlier, my dear.” Thaddius motion for her to join him in bed, she crawled into the bed and under the blankets before curling up next to the older male. Thaddius let his eyes dropped to watch her as she got comfortable, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She fell asleep feeling warm and truly safe, just before she fell asleep she pushed herself up enough to give him a kiss on the cheek. Thaddius placed his book down before getting comfortable himself, he pulled her as close as he could before allowing himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you came - The Wanted  
> Cup Song - Anna Kendrick


	3. Thaddius's love and Scarlette's disappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The is smut in this chapter.

Scarlette stared down at the Blaster Maurice had brought her, he smiled at her when she picked it up. She looked around to make sure that it was just them before walking closer to the male, he gave her a questioning look. She returned the looked with a nervous smile, she leaned in closer to the orange haired male.

“I don’t know how to use a Blaster.” She whispered to Maurice, he gave her a surprised looked. “I never had to use one before.”

“Well, mmm.” He looked as if he wasn’t sure what to do. “I could go and get Boss if you want me too, he could teach you.”

Scarlette nodded with a blush on her face. “But can I tell him.”

Maurice nodded and smiled before walking off to go and find Thaddius.

Thaddius looked up from his work when Maurice walked in, he raised an eyebrow.

“Boss, Scarlette wishes to speak to you down in the training grounds.” That was all the orange haired male said before walking out again, Thaddius sat his work down and made his way to the training grounds. He found Scarlette sitting on the fence waiting for him, she jumped down when she saw him. She was bright red as she moved over to him, he gave her an inquisitive look.

“I…mmm…don’t know…mmm…how to…mmm…use a Blaster.” She looked up at him with a slightly embarrassed look, his surprise must have been clear on his face because she continue with. “I never had to shoot one before. So I was wondering if you could teach me.”

Thaddius pulled her into a kiss before replying. “Of course.”

He pulled her so that she was standing in front of the closest non-moving target, he moved to stand behind her. “Okay, now line the Blaster up with the target.”

She did as she was told, Thaddius only had to fix up her stances a little bit. She fired the shoot and hit the target off centre, she looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. “That was good, right?”

“For you first try, that was great.” Thaddius gave her a small smile before turning his attention back to the target. “Okay, now let’s try for the centre.”

Scarlette nodded, turned and readied herself. They spent the rest of the day training, they even got as far as one on one with each other. Thaddius won most of the time but there was a few time where Scarlette won.

 

Scarlette looked over at Thaddius, he hadn’t been to bed for three night straight and she was getting worried, really worried. She could tell that he hadn’t had much sleep, he was getting more irritated then normally wound. He sat at his desk, he had his elbow on his desk with his head resting on the closed fist. The anger that he was feeling was clear on his face as he watched Maurice talk on the phone with someone, Scarlette slowly moved over to Thaddius. She lightly touched his shoulder, he looked over to her to see the worry in her eyes. He straighten up and pulled her into his lap, she curled up in his lap. He tipped her head up and pressed his lips to hers, she shifted and wrapped her arms around his neck. The red haired teen smiled when she noticed his mood change, he kissed her neck, lightly sucking and nipping it. Scarlette blushed as she tried to stop herself from moaning, Thaddius seemed to notice it too. He stood up, lifting Scarlette with him, and carried her out of the room. He nodded to Maurice before leaving the room and taking Scarlette to his own, he laid her down on his bed before slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Every time he undid a button he pressed a kiss to the spot it had being sitting on her body, she was nervous and he didn’t blame her. Seeing as this was the first time since she was raped and from what she told him, it had really hurt her. He pushed himself up and captured her lips with his own, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed off her shirt and threw it across the room, she started to pull on his clothes. She felt his laughter rumble through his chest as he helped her remove his clothes, he stood up and got rid of his trousers and underwear in one go. Scarlette went bright red at the sight of his large member, she sat up and took off her bra then her skirt and panties. Her eyes widen when she saw his dick get harder, she looked up at him unsure of what to do. He pushed her lightly on the shoulder and she laid down for him, the elder male crawled over her before kissing her and rubbing his cock against her clitoris. Thaddius watched as her eyes widen and she let out a soundless moan, he rubbed it for a little while before moving to her entrance. He slowly pushed in, not breaking eye control with her as he did. Once he was full in, he waited but she didn’t seem to want that as she started to rock her hips. Thaddius started off slow but all the sounds that she was making and as well as her being so tight pushed him to go faster, it didn’t take long for him to make her orgasm and he followed not long after. He laid next to her and pulled her into him as close as he could, they felt asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Scarlette had fallen asleep curled up in Thaddius’s large chair, Thaddius Blakk had to be somewhere else. Business stopped for nobody, Scarlette had been living with Thaddius for about nine months now and everybody was use to her just doing what she wanted, when she wanted. On a bad day if one of the newies told her that she wasn’t allow to do that they would soon be on the end of her throwing something that them or having been called into Dr Blakk’s office to be yelled at or the really unlucky ones got both, today was one of those days. So everyone just left her alone, the only one allow near her was Maurice. Scarlette had taken a liking to the orange haired male, so Thaddius made him her personal bodyguard. Neither minded, all he had to do really was to make sure she got what she wanted and nobody upset her too much. Normally Scarlette was easy going but Thaddius had been gone longer than normal and it was easy to tell that she missed him greatly, thus the reason she was sleeping in his chair. She did that whenever she missed her evil industrialist, she was pretty content just sleeping there until she had the need to move or Thaddius entered the room, whichever one came first. So when she was shaken awake by someone she never seen before her first thought was to scream and loudly, her second was to pick up whatever was closest to her and throw it at the man. The male tried to calm her down but it didn’t work, he knew if he didn’t shut her up soon the place will be swarming with Blakk’s goons. So he took in a deep breath before knocking the red haired teen out, he groaned when heard Will tell him he had to get out of there because Blakk was back. He ran through the complex as fast as he could with Scarlette flung over one shoulder, Scarlette was jostled awake by man’s running, she felt him turn a corner only to hear him curse and turn back. She caught a small glimpse of Thaddius and Maurice walking down the hallway, she let out the loudest scream she could muster. The man accidently dropped her as the two males rushed around the corner, Scarlette scrambled to her feet and ran straight to the other men. Scarlette felt her arm being grabbed and she let out a blood curdling scream, she looked over at Thaddius, the tears streaming down her face. She kicked backwards and made contact with something, the male grunted and let go of her. Scarlette jumped into Thaddius’s open arms, she wrapped herself around the older male. She heard the other man ran away and Maurice take chase after them. Thaddius managed to pulled Scarlette away from him just enough the give her a good look, she wrapped herself around the older male before pressing a kiss to his lips. Thaddius smiled into the kiss, knowing that she missed him.

 

“Sorry. This is all my fault.” She whispered to Thaddius as Maurice told him that the male had gotten away and that he didn’t get a proper looked at him, so he didn’t know who it was. Thaddius wasn’t happy, whoever this man was he had tried to take his Scarlette away from him, Scarlette pressed herself against him. The dark brown haired male could tell that Scarlette really did blame herself, he motioned to Maurice that he could leave. The brunette haired male waited for Maurice to leave before turning his attention to the teenaged female in his arms, her bright blue eyes where downcast. She thought that she was in trouble, Thaddius force her to look at him.

“This isn’t your fault, Scarlette.” A small bit of anger entered his voice, he saw her flinch away from him. She pushed herself out of his arms and ran out of the room, Thaddius let the anger he was feeling came through and the threw everything on his desk off. The chestnut haired man moved from his office to his private lounge, he knew better than to try and force Scarlette to talk. She would came and find him when she was ready and it was better that way, it gave him time to calm down as well.

 

Scarlette had been sitting next to the train line, trying to calm down. She hated it when Thaddius was angry, she was afraid of him and he knew it. Scarlette wiped away the tears that were running down her face when she heard the sound of a train, she frowned; there shouldn’t be a train on this track at this point in the day. She looked to see Thaddius’s personal train coming out of his train port, the tears renewed. It wasn’t the first time Thaddius had become upset with her, or with her around, and in return she became upset with him but never before had he left right afterwards, the train slowed to a stop and her Father jumped out. He grabbed her and jumped back into the train before she could even process what was happening, she looked around at the train. She stared up at him in disbelief, he had no idea what he had done. Thaddius was extremely possessive of her, something she found that she was attracted to. She looked over that the control board and found what she was looking for, the red V on the board. It was a button, she moved over to it and ran her hand over the letter, pressing on it lightly. Her father walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, she could tell that he was worried about her but she couldn’t help that she fallen for the most evil man in all of SlugTerra.

Thaddius frowned when he heard a beep that noise meant that someone was on his train, he wasn’t in the best mood. Scarlette was still to come and find him, it didn’t normally take this long for her to calm down and come looking for him. He heard the beep again and hit a few keys on his computer, his fist hit the table hard enough to almost break it. Scarlette stood with her hand sitting on the button, _Will Shane_ stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder. She looked distraught, she was taking in deep breaths. Thaddius grabbed the computer and left the room, Lock and Load were shocked when the door flew open and the brunette haired male stormed into the room, Maurice charged into the room a few seconds later. Thaddius went to turn on the taller man but stopped when he saw his face, he jumped on his Mecha and motioned for the Twin to do the same. He took off without checking to see in the pair of gingers had followed or not, Thaddius followed the train line at top speed until he saw his train. He slowed to a stop when he found his train was stationary, he checked his train to find it empty. He walked out and hit the side of the train, he ordered the twins to fan out and found them. Hours later and the Twin nor Thaddius could find the red haired teen anywhere, even months later there wasn’t even word or hair seen of Scarlette


	4. The Surface…And back down again.

Scarlette awoke from bright light shining in her eyes, she turned her head away from the source of the light. She found a small blue haired boy poking his head over the edge of the bed, she frown slightly, this wasn’t Thaddius’s room and she had never seen this boy before but he looked familiar to her. The sound of a door opening and closing reached her ears, an older male came into view. She sat up and stared widen eyed at the male, she didn’t understand what was going on.

“Father!” Will Shane turned to his teenaged daughter and found confusion in her blue eyes, he sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Scarlette, now I know that you are going to be upset at me but he is a very dangerous man.” The red haired teen could feel the tears coming on. “So I had to take you away from SlugTerra.”

Scarlette pulled away from her father and curled into a ball and bawled her eyes, she felt her father moved off the bed and heard him moved then open the door. “Come on Eli, Scarlette needs some time to herself.”

 

Scarlette had been on the Surface for two months when she had noticed something was off, Will had walked into the door when she came crying to him about it. His wife had been there to and understood what was going on, she went out and got Scarlette what she need to make sure that she was right. His wife had been, Scarlette clung to her father crying her heart out.

“What do I do? I’d only 15!” She cried to the older male.

“I can’t tell you, Princess. This is something you need to work though yourself.” The red haired teen looked up at her father with red ringed eyes.

“I’m…I’m…I’m…not giving it up!” Will’s wife patted her head.

“Nobody is going make you dear.” The teen nodded, a blue hair boy walked into the room.

“What is going on Daddy? Why is Lettie crying?” He looked up at them with worried filled big blue eyes; Scarlette sat up and motioned his to come to him.

“Don’t worry Eli, it nothing bad but you are going to have to be good because you’re going to be an uncle soon.” She sat as she pulled Eli into her lap.

 

Scarlette held her beautiful little Rosalie in one arm and held Eli’s hand with her free hand; she looked both ways before crossing the road to Eli’s new school. Will was down in SlugTerra so she had to take Eli to his first day of school, she didn’t mind, she was going to have to do it again in five years. Her younger brother clung to her and looked around with a worried look on his face, she kneeled down in front of him when they reached the school.

“Don’t worry Eli, it is going to be okay.” He gave her a look saying that he didn’t believe her but went over to the woman calling for Kindergarten kids, all the children smiled at him and started asking for his name within minutes he was smiling. Slowly she backed away and when home.

Eli was waiting patiently for Scarlette and his mother to arrive; he jumped up and down when he saw that Scarlette was pushing a pram and ran over to them. His teacher smiled and walked over to them, she shook hands with his mother while Eli asked to hold Rose. Scarlette told Eli to wait until they got home because she was sleeping; he nodded in understanding before he grabbed her hand. The three of them walked home together with Eli telling all about his first day at school.  

 

Five years later…

Scarlette had been sleeping when she heard a knock on her door, she got up and checked the time. It was late, who in their right mind was knocking on her door so late. She wandered down the stairs and opened the door to find Eli standing at her front door step, he held out a letter and she read it. She stepped aside to let him in, he entered the home and she pulled him into a hug after closing the door.

“It is okay to cry Eli,” She whispered, she felt his shoulders shake and a sob. He cried into her shoulder for a little while, after he stopped she lead him into her kitchen. “Do you want something warm to eat?”

He nodded as he pulled himself onto a seat; she pulled out some chocolate and milk, she melted half the chocolate and mixed the milk in with it making Eli a hot chocolate. She handed him some of the other chocolate. “Thank you.”

“I want some too!” Came to cry of a five year old, she ran into the room, she didn’t even know what Eli had but she wanted some of it, her mother laughed lightly before pulling out a small cup and filling it. She handed it to the young child, she took a slip and a huge grin broke on her face. Scarlette handed her daughter a piece of chocolate, the five year old girl sat there happily eating her chocolate.

“Can I stay with you for a while?” Eli whispered, Scarlette gave him a soft smile.

“Of course.” Eli dropped from the chair and ran away to hug Scarlette, she hugged him back.   

  
Five more year later…

Scarlette looked over as her brother left for SlugTerra, he turned back to her with a slight frowned. Rose waving to him, he smiled and waved back.

“Promise you will be down soon?” Eli called out, Rose looked up at her mum.

“I promise Eli, now go before it too late.” He let out a huge grin before running off, Scarlette lifted up Rose before walking away to deal with a few things.

It had been a few weeks since Eli had left for SlugTerra and Scarlette as ready to head down herself. She sat Rose on her lap before pulling the lever, the chair dropped. Rose Squealed happily as they dropped farther and farther into the earth, they come out into an opening and the chair slowed right down and they slowly drifted down to the ground below. Rose jumped off of Scarlette’s lap and ran around, Scarlette let out a soft laughed before walking to the Shane Hideout.

“Come on Rose!” She called and her daughter ran to catch up with her, she held out her hand and her daughter grabbed it. They just arrived when Eli and the Shane Gang rode up the Hideout, Rose let out a happy squeal before running over to Eli.

“Uncle Eli!” The girl squealed, Eli snapped his head over to them and a huge smile played on his lips. He jumped down and scooped the younger girl into him arms and hugged her, the others stared on with confusion as Eli held on to Rose. Eli turned to them, they all got off there Mechas and moved over to him.

“Guys! I would like you to meet my older sister Scarlette and her daughter, my niece, Rosalie.” They all smiled at that expect for Trixie, Scarlette noticed and moved over to her.

“I take it you heard.” She muttered softly, Trixie looked over to Eli then to her.

“What I heard what that you were being trained by your Will Shane but then Dr Blakk got to you and changed you but then you disappeared.” She whispered back, Scarlette watched at Rose went crazy over how Kord and Pronto looked.

“I had a lot of bad things happen to me when I was younger and Dr Blakk offered me something I never had before.” Trixie looked over to him with wide eyes, like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Dr Blakk gave me a place where I felt safe and wanted, I know my father loved me but that isn’t the same as being wanted. Don’t get me wrong, I of all people know how evil Thaddius can be but I also know how loving and caring he can be. But please Eli doesn’t know any of this, I would be grateful if you didn’t tell him.”

Trixie looked over to her best friend before nodding she didn’t want to ruin his view on his sister, “Thank you.”

 

Twist looked over to Scarlette and frowned, he had no information on her at all, she smiled at Eli how was jumping up and down as she brought out food. He noticed that Trixie and Scarlette spent a lot of time together but he just put that down as them being to only girls besides Rose but she was a bit young, Scarlette looked over to him before dropping to his slug, he noticed her frown sightly before looking away then shaking her head. He walked over to Loki and picked him up, there was no way she could have pick up no the fact that he had been ghouled, could she? She noticed Twist staring at her and she gave him a smile, he returned the smile but something about her made the teen uneasy. It was like she knew why he was really there or something and that freaked him out, she turned around when she heard Rose call out to her. There was something about her kid as well, maybe it was her green eyes, and they reminded him of Dr Blakk. Twist really had no idea what to do when it came to they but he knew that he had to tell Dr Blakk about it but what he hated most about this whole thing was that they were all so kind to him, especially Scarlette. When Eli first brought him to the Hideout, she pulled him aside and told him that even if he turns his back on them she will be there if he needs it. That wasn’t something that he thought would happen, it made him fill weird inside, it wasn’t something that had happened to him before. Twist felt bad when he set them up and was happy when they got away, but he was even happier about the fact that neither Scarlette nor Rose where there. He told Dr Blakk that there was a woman named Lettie that had been hanging around with the Shane Gang but that was it.


	5. Meeting after ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have a lemon. You have been told!

Scarlette heard the familiar rumble of Mechas, she looked over the rock she was hiding behind to see Thaddius and Twist riding towards them. Everyone stopped and turned to the new comers, the Shane gang seemed a little shocked. The Hooligang were frighten, the leader, Billy, grabbed Scarlette and slowly backed away towards his Mecha.

“Bad choice.” She hissed before she kicked back and getting his shin. He let go and she ran for it, the sound of him being shot was heard only seconds after she was clear of him. Eli grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her with him but she wouldn’t let him move her. “You know what Dr Blakk’s like, I can give you some time.”

“No.” Eli pulled on her arm again; he gave her a pleading look.

“Eli, I will be fine. There are some things that you don’t know about me, when it comes to Dr Blakk I can hold my own. So please go.” Eli shook his head and she let out a sigh. “Kord please take Eli.”

The cave troll nodded and pick the blue haired teen, he threw him over his shoulder. “Are you sure about this?”

Scarlette gave him a half smile and nodded. “There was a reason Dad took me away from SlugTerra, so trust me, I will be fine.”

And with that she shooed the Shane gang away, she knew that she was going to get in trouble with Thaddius for letting them get away but she did really care for the four of them. Twist stared at her, he had no idea what she was doing seeing as she was meant to the enemy, she gave him a kind smile before winking at him. The Hooligang ran off when they could, it took a lot for Thaddius not to go after them and beat them to a bloody pulp. Scarlette ran out from behind the rock she had been behind and straight into his arms, he wrapped his arms around her.

“Doctor Blakk, sir, she let the Shane gang get away.” Twist stated, Scarlette looked up at the older male and was about the say something but Thaddius stopped her.  
“You had a chance to leave with your brother and you choose to stay here with me? Even after all this time?” Scarlette’s face turned bright red but she didn’t look away, she nodded to the older man.

“I hated been away from you for this long and I couldn’t stand the thought of it being any longer, Thaddius.” The brunette haired man lifted her off her feet and carried her to his Mecha; he sat her on it before mounting it himself. She leaned back on his chest when he got comfortable; he rode back to his carven. Thaddius sent Twist off to tell Maurice to meet him with an hour, Twist ran off into the building, the elder male got off his Mecha and lifted Scarlette off. He carried Scarlette all the way to his room; he kicked his door open then placing her down on his huge bed. He moved over to the door, closed and locked it before he moved back over to his bed and turned his full attention back to her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. He crushed his lips against hers; she wrapped her arms around his neck trying to pull herself closer, something Thaddius was more than happy to help with. When they pulled apart the brunette haired man moved to sit at the head of his bed and pulled his red haired woman with him, Thaddius pulled off her dress making his intent clear, Scarlette reached around her back and unclasped her bra and threw it across the room so that she sat on his lap in nothing but her black panties. Thaddius stared at the body that he has wanted longer than he was use to wanting something and not getting it, he took one of her harden light pink nubs into his mouth. Scarlette ached her back and let out a soundless moan, Thaddius placed a hand on her ass, gently messaging it. He switched breast, he smirked to himself as she started to pant. The older male moved his hand from her ass and around her waist, his slipped his hand under her panties and rubbed his thumb against her slightly swollen clitoris. The more he rubbed, the more her face twisted with pleasure. He pulled away from her breast and crushed his lips to hers; Scarlette rocked her hips into his thumb. Thaddius smirked against her lips as she tried to create more friction, he removed his hand, and the red haired woman groaned a little, he lifted her with one hand and removed her panties with the other. She frowned a little as Thaddius placed her back down, she started to try undoing his jacket. She felt the rumble of laughter leave Thaddius’s chest before he helped her remove his own clothes, Thaddius loved the way she looked at his body, he loved that he could see the want and desired in her eyes. She did her best to wrap her hand around his hard hot throbbing cock, she ran her hand up and down his dick, slightly squeezing. Thaddius moaned before grabbing the back of her head and crushing her lips against his, she moved her hand faster. He stop her when he felt himself getting close to cumming, she gave him a confused look.

“I want to cum inside of you, my dear.” Scarlette bit her bottom lip as Thaddius lifted her above his cock; she wrapped her arms around his neck as she was lower onto the older man. She didn’t give herself time to adjust to his size; Thaddius met her halfway as she bounced herself on him. Scarlette pressed her lips against his; Thaddius rubbed his thumb against her clitoris again.

“Oh God Thaddius!” She screamed as she came, Thaddius pushed himself into her as much as he could as she tightened around him and he came. Scarlette collapsed onto Thaddius chest, she looked up at him. “I missed you, Thaddius.”

“I missed you too, my dear.” She gave him a sweet kiss.

“I love that you are different with me, that you are kinder with me.” Thaddius raised one eyebrow and smirked at her sightly, she felt a blush crept up on her face that she hadn’t felt in years. “You know you’re the only man to be able to make me blush.”

She hadn’t realised that she had said in out loud until she was flipped and Thaddius hovered over her before ramming into her, she grasped and he grinned down at her. Thaddius kept ramming into her even after he made her cum twice, he changed their positions a few times. Scarlette wrapped her legs around Thaddius’s hips, pushing herself as close to him as she could.

 

Thaddius had his arm placed behind Scarlette’s head with her head resting on his shoulder and an arm on his chest, the older man played with her blood red hair. He smiled when he heard her sigh happily, he tipped her head upwards. He kissed her lightly, she returned the kiss. It was a slow, sweet kiss; they pulled apart when there was a knock on the door. Thaddius gave permission for the person to enter, Maurice walked into the room. His eyes widen slightly when he saw Thaddius in bed and he came to a complete stop when who his boss was in bed with, she smiled at the ginger and he returned the smile.

“You wanted to see me Boss.” Maurice stood at the end of the bed, Scarlette smiled up at Thaddius.

“As you can see, Scarlette has joined us again. I want to find her bluster as well as stay by her side when I can’t.” Maurice pulled out his table and started typing something on it, Thaddius nodded for him to leave. Thaddius pressed his lips to her forehead.

“What are you smiling about?” Scarlette curled up in his arm with a smile on her lips.

“I thought that you would have fired Maurice after Dad took off with me but I’m glad that you didn’t.” Scarlette muttered sleepily. “Thaddius?”

“Yes Scarlette?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too."


End file.
